


One in the Same

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [19]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Female Cyrus, Female TJ, First Meetings, Flirting, Genderbending, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ Genderbend TJ doesn't like Buffy solely because she's better than her at basketball. Cyrus talks to TJ and they end up falling for each other.





	One in the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I wrote another Tyrus fic because I'm predictable... Oops. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

TJ was staring at the back of Buffy Driscoll’s head, trying her best to burn a hole through the other girl’s skull with her penetrating glare. Buffy was stood next to the bleachers, effortlessly bouncing a basketball by her side as she chatted with Cyrus Goodman, the adorable 7th grader TJ had been crushing on for months. Buffy’s close relationship with Cyrus was just another reason to hate her, on top of her not-so-subtle intention to steal TJ’s position as captain of the girls’ basketball team.

Cyrus laughed at something Buffy had said, and TJ felt her heart clenching miserably. She wondered what it was like to make Cyrus Goodman laugh. She expected it was similar to wringing sunshine from the sky.

TJ tilted her head to the side and focussed her gaze on Cyrus, allowing herself to admire the gorgeous brunette from afar. She was wearing a yellow dress over a white shirt, and her shoulder-length hair was tucked away from her face in a pale blue headband, which perfectly matched the colour of her ankle boots. And to make the outfit even more adorable, her shirt was adorned with tiny, cartoon dinosaurs.

A dreamy sigh escaped TJ’s lips. She covered it up with a cough and threw the ball in her hands across the court, deliberately aiming for Buffy’s legs. The younger girl yelped as the ball hit the back of her thighs, and TJ felt a sick twist of pleasure in her gut. She knew she was being a bitch, but she was too consumed with bitterness to care.

“Come on!” she shouted to Buffy. “Stop flirting with your girlfriend and do some actual work!”

Buffy clenched her fists and took a step towards TJ, but Cyrus grabbed her arm and pulled her back, whispering something against her ear. TJ swallowed the lump of jealousy in her throat and tried not to imagine what Cyrus was saying about her. No doubt, it was something unkind. Not that she didn’t deserve it.

“Fine,” Buffy said, shooting TJ a glare as she walked to the opposite side of the court. “She’s not even worth it.”

TJ glanced over at Cyrus, her breath hitching as she caught the other girl’s eye. Cyrus pressed her lips together and stared down at her feet. She looked so sad and disappointed, and it made TJ feel even crappier for starting a pointless argument. Why couldn’t she just leave things alone?

A little over an hour later, the coach blew his whistle and everyone made their way towards the locker room, patting each other on the backs with sweaty foreheads and tired grins. TJ started collecting the stray balls rolling about the gym as the others disappeared through the double doors. She was almost finished putting the balls in the large trolley at the back of the gym when she heard the doors open again, and Cyrus came walking through, a determined frown on her face.

“Oh,” TJ said, running a hand through her short, slicked-back hair. “Hey. Um... What are you doing here?”

Cyrus inhaled deeply, her shoulders bunching up, and said, “Gay girls are perfectly capable of having female friends, you know? Just because my best friend happens to be a girl, doesn’t mean we’re secretly dating.”

TJ wrinkled her nose. “What are you talking about?”

“You called me Buffy’s girlfriend,” Cyrus said, folding her arms impatiently. TJ caught a flash of tiny dinosaurs and fought back a smile. “And, _yeah_. I know you weren’t being serious. But don’t you think I’m tired of people making gay jokes at my expense all the time? Don’t you think I’m sick of people constantly assuming I’m in love with every girl I know, just because I’m gay?”

TJ winced. “I didn’t mean it like that. I was only trying to get a rise out of Buffy.” She fiddled with the cords hanging from her shorts and shrugged. “I’m gay too.”

“You are?”

“Well, not openly, but yeah.”

Cyrus relaxed slightly. “I didn’t know.”

“No one does.”

TJ risked a glance at Cyrus, surprised to see the blush creeping up her neck. Cyrus bit her lip and looked away. It was unfairly adorable. TJ struggled against the urge to reach forward and lift her chin, to let her fingers explore the soft expanse of Cyrus’ face, to feel the burn of Cyrus’ blush against her skin...

She cleared her throat, cursing herself for getting carried away. The last thing she wanted to do was scare Cyrus off by staring at her like a creeper.

“Why do you hate Buffy so much?” Cyrus suddenly asked her, clearly trying to dispel the awkwardness.

TJ sighed. “Because she’s good at basketball. Maybe even better than me.” She couldn’t believe how it easy it was, being honest with Cyrus. It was such a relief to say these things out loud, without worrying about the consequences. For some reason, she knew Cyrus would keep her secret safe.

“But you’re good too,” Cyrus insisted, the colour instantly rising to her cheeks again. “I mean, I've seen you play. I don’t know much about basketball, but you seem to know what you’re doing. And you’re really good at getting the ball in the basket thingy!”

TJ found herself grinning. “I didn’t know you were paying attention.”

“I wasn’t! Not in a _stalkery_ kind of way.” Cyrus twisted her hands together, her face practically burning. “I just think you’re really good.”

Watching Cyrus stammer and blush was too cute to bear. TJ had never had this effect on another girl before, let alone the one girl she was actually interested in. She hadn’t realised flirting could be so fun. She wanted to keep pushing the conversation, to test the limits of this budding friendship... But at the same time, she didn’t want to make Cyrus uncomfortable. She liked her too much to rush into things.

“So,” she said, her voice bright and easy, “do you play?”

Cyrus barked an incredulous laugh. “Basketball? Definitely not. I don’t even know what you guys are doing half the time.”

“Maybe I could teach you sometime?”

Cyrus smiled. “I’d like that.”

The softness in her eyes filled TJ with a shaky confidence. “You know,” she said, shyly scuffing her shoes against the floor, “now I know Buffy isn’t your girlfriend, I don’t actually hate her so much.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, if you and Buffy were friends, we could all hang out together.” Cyrus batted her eyelashes, feigning innocence. “We could get to know each other better.”

TJ swallowed thickly. “Th-That would be great! I mean, I obviously need to apologise to Buffy anyway, but getting to spend more time with _you_ makes the whole idea seem a little less traumatising.” She flushed, suddenly realising what she’d said. “Sorry, that was really forward. I didn’t mean –”

“It’s fine,” Cyrus said, taking a step closer. “I don’t mind you being forward.”

Before TJ could respond, Buffy poked her head through the doors and shouted Cyrus’ name, her eyes turning sharp as they landed on TJ.

“What’s going on in here?”

Cyrus gave her a placating smile. “Calm down, Buffy. Everything’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Cyrus insisted. “Can you give us a minute?”

Buffy narrowed her eyes, but didn’t protest. “I’ll be outside.”

Once Buffy was gone, TJ felt her muscles slumping in relief. It was much easier being around Cyrus when it was just the two of them. Maybe Buffy wouldn’t be so intimidating after she’d apologised to her.

“Sorry about that,” Cyrus said. “She can be a little overprotective sometimes.”

TJ shrugged. “Well, I haven’t exactly given her the best impression. I don’t blame her for being wary of me.”

“You’re not as bad as you pretend to be.”

TJ managed a smile, her heart stuttering as Cyrus leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her cheek. It only lasted a second – so quick, she might’ve imagined it – but the ghost of Cyrus’ lips tingled against her skin, like the smoke rising from a dead flame. She wanted to reignite the fire, to grab Cyrus’ face and crush their mouths together, but the other girl was already walking away, a knowing smirk dancing on her lips.

“I’ll see you around,” she said, giving TJ a small wave before slipping through the double doors and disappearing.

TJ touched her cheek in awe, still staring at the spot where Cyrus had been standing just a few moments ago. She smiled at the memory of Cyrus’ touch, and wondered when she’d be able to feel it again. She _craved_ it. Just a few seconds with Cyrus, and she was addicted to her presence, completely enamoured with her kind heart and dorky personality. She wanted to get to know her. She wanted to _be_ with her. And, yes, there were plenty of obstacles to pass, and a lengthy list of apologies to make, but Cyrus was more than worth the effort.

“Oh my god,” she whispered to herself. “I think I’m falling in love..."


End file.
